Baby Blues: 225-056 Credits (2000)
Starring Mike O'Malley Julia Sweeney Joel Murray Kath Soucie Abrabella Field Diedrich Bader Nicole Sullivan Based on the Comic Strip by Rick Kirkman & Jerry Scott Developed by Jeff Martin Pete Ocko Executive Producers Jeff Martin & Pete Ocko Co-Executive Producers Rick Kirman & Jerry Scott Supervising Producers Rob Kurtz & Eric Brand Animation Producer Liz Holzman Produced by Karen K. Miller Written by Rob Kurtz & Eric Brand Directed by Shawn Björklund Guest Starring E.G. Daily Ron Fassler Phil LaMarr Wendy Raquel Robinson Robert Romanus Executive Story Editors Leonard Dick Jill Soloway Executive Consultant Bill Steinkellner Creative Design Consultant Rick Kirkman "It's All Been Done" Performed by Barenaked Ladies Music by Ben Decter Executive in Charge of Production Barbara Miller, C.S.A. Casting by Pamela Basker Edited by Leo Papin Sound Supervisor Robert Redpath Music Editor Barry Moran Sound Effects Editor David Werntz Re-Recording Mixers Neil Brody Joe Citarella Pre-Production Engineer Gordon Suffield Pre-Production Dialogue Editor Elliot Anders Pre-Production Sound by Screen Music Studios Post Production Sound by Warner Bros. Studios Post Production Facilities Post Production Services by Laser Pacific Main Title Design by Renegade Animation Art Director Liz Holzman Color Stylist Ranae Bonella Storyboard Peterpaul Bautista Shawn Björklund Timothy Björklund Karen Ciraulo Sandra Frame Antoine Guilbaud Karen Heathwood Kelly Kennedy Brendon Keresey Diane Kredensor Rose Rosely Marcus Williams Chris York Timing Directors Brian Hogan John Kafka Greg Reyna Robert Treat Prop Design Vicki Banks Peterpaul Bautista Timothy Björklund Ben Ferrer Ken Kinoshita Model Design Peterpaul Bautista Timothy Björklund Latchezar Ivanov Model Clean-Up Margot Hall Ken Kinoshita Krist-Ann Pehrson Ink & Paint Manager Geno DuBois Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummett Eleanor Dahlen Gregory Hinde Karl Jacobs BG Design Timothy Björklund Gilbert Hung Steve Smith BG Paint Greg Battes Animatic Editor Al Breitenbach Editorial/Technical Supervisor Bradford Keatts Sound Readers Carol Iverson Fred Salinas Joseph Trueba Mike Trueba Copying & Shipping Ana Arce Martin Crossley Bill Ryan Star Wirth Pre-Production Services by Ink Biscuits Studios Managing Producer - Ink Biscuits Kenneth T. Ito Animation Services Varga Studios Producers András Erkel Animation Director Csaba Sórádi Production Manager Kristy Baillie Head of Background Éva Menyhárt Character Checker Mónika Egri Color Supervisor Szabolcs Timár Layout Artists Sergey Gordeyev Oleg Khrouchkov Kátalin Bross Oszkár Hernádi Iliana Panaiotova-Franklin Key Animators Andrei Ignatenko Oszkár Prell Alexander Mazev Tatiana Kotchetova Natalia Malykhina Zoltán Goóg-Magyar Inna Evlannikova Mihail Stepansky Boriana Stefanova Ian Wilkes Camera Attila Szalma Szabolcs Gellér Production Assistant Eszter Tordai Line Tester Frigyes Hernetczky Warner Bros. Television Animation Associate Producer Kathryn Page Senior Production Coordinator Vera Lorita Assistant to Producer Amy Castro Production Coordinators Shareen Carlson Lewis Foulke Production Administrators Athena Christianakis Frances Mencia Production Supervision Haven Alexander Ken Duer Joe Sandusky Howard Schwartz Liza-Ann Warren Maria Womack Production Management Andy Lewis Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy The Characters and Events depicted in this motion picture are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living, or dead, or to any actual events, firms, and institutions or other entities, is coincidental and uninentional.. This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries, and It's Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. This Motion Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E. Affiliated With A.F.L.-C.I.O. 225-056 ©2000 Warner Bros. Television All Rights Reserved. Country of First Publication United States of America Warner Bros. Television Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Split the Difference Productions Warner Bros. Television - A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:End Credits Category:The WB Television Network Category:Split the Difference Productions Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation Category:Warner Bros. Television